


Welcome Home........?

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Home, M/M, Military, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: "What happened?," Lafayette asked quietly."He thought he'd lost me," John replies. He kisses Alex's forehead and says nothing else.





	Welcome Home........?

Lafayette whistled as he made his way to John and Alex's apartment. He had been coming over weekly to keep him company ever since John had left to go serve overseas with the military. John had been gone for about 3 months, and sometimes it got hard on Alex. Lafayette could remember too many nights that he would sit up, calming Alex down from nightmares about John dying. But none of that would happen today. Today, he was heading over to tell Alex that John was coming home that day. He didn't have an exact time to tell him, but he figured Alex would want to know anyway.

He pulled out his spare key and unlocked the door. A frown settled over his face when he couldn't hear anything. Usually, Alex was busy typing away at his laptop, and the tv was almost always on, stuck on news channels. He fully opened the door and gasped. The entire apartment was trashed. Papers had been scattered on the floor, a lamp was knocked over, a few letters were still on the floor near the door when the mail had been dropped off, and he noticed that there were two suitcases behind the couch.

He quietly closed the door before heading deeper into the apartment. The kitchen was empty, so he moved on to what Alex referred to as his office. Also empty, and also trashed. It was unusual for Alex to not be in here, since this was where he worked from. He continued down the hallway, and as he neared the bathroom he finally heard sounds. He stood outside the door and realized that someone was crying. Well, sobbing might he the right word.

The door was cracked open, so he figured he didn't need to knock. He opened the door and was greeted with Alex, sobbing while being held by John. Alex looked like a wreck. His curly hair was sticking to his face from his tears, and he was gripping onto John as if he was going to disappear at any moment. John was just sitting there hugging him as tightly as he could. When he noticed that Lafayette was there, he glanced up, and Lafayette could see that John was trying hard not to cry himself.

"What happened?," Lafayette asked quietly.

"He thought he'd lost me," John replies. He kisses Alex's forehead and says nothing else.

It's only then that Lafayette notices a letter on the floor next to them. He leans down, picking it up and scanning over it.

_Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

_We regret to inform you that during a battle, John Laurens was lost and assumed to be MIA. We have not been able to receive any contact from him or his group of men and women who were with him at the time. We believe that he, along with the others, where near a bomb when it went off. No body has been found, and he has been presumed dead. We send our condolences._

_Sincerely,_

_Major Daniels_

 

He glanced back to Alex's shaking form in John's arms. John was running his hand through Alex's hair, occasionally bringing it down to run across Alex's back. Lafayette quietly placed the letter on the counter before grabbing a towel off the rack. He wrapped it around Alex before joining them on the floor, wrapping his arms around the two of them


End file.
